


A Reunion?

by Rascalisafatcat



Series: Zoey Allen [22]
Category: Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crossover, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Sebastian Smythe is Barry Allen | The Flash, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 01:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18955084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rascalisafatcat/pseuds/Rascalisafatcat
Summary: Barry has yet to Tell Eddie about his past self aka Sebastian Smythe.





	A Reunion?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I literally have no other explanation for not posting except for I didn't have the motivation too. So sorry for the hiatus but I'm back. I wrote this a long time ago so sorry if this is terrible.

Barry lets out a long sigh as he walks into his apartment building and heads to the mail boxes. He had a long day at work and Zoey was handling the metas tonight so Barry could have a night off. When he opens the mail he sees something that Joe had forwarded from his house to Eddie's apartment since he practically lives there. Barry sees the original sender information and he frowns. He shoves the envelope into his pocket and grabs the rest of the mail. Barry walks up the stairs to the 10th floor and heads to his boyfriend's apartment. Barry lets himself in and drops his bag.

"Eddie?" Barry calls.

He sees a note on the fridge.

 

" _Bear, I went on a run, I'll be back in a little bit. Love you. ~Eddie_

_P.S, there's pizza in the fridge, lots of it."_

Barry smiles. His boyfriend knows him so well. While eating a couple slices Barry decides to open the envelope. He sped through it and then sighs. It was an invitation to a reunion. With The Warblers, and the New Directions. Barry shakes his head. No he wasn't going. He wasn't Sebastian anymore. He will never be Sebastian again, He can't. Barry folds the letter up and puts it back in the envelope. He cleans up from eating and he goes to take a shower putting the letter on the nightstand on his side of the bed. Unaware that Eddie would notice it when he got home.

 

When Barry walks out of the bathroom back in his clothes drying his hair with a towel he smiles.

 

"Hey, I didn't hear you walk in." Barry says.

 

Eddie doesn't say anything just holds up the letter.

 

"Sebastian?" Eddie questions.

 

"Eddie- I." Barry says.

 

"What Barry? What?" Eddie snaps.

 

"You have a different name? Is Barry not your real name?" Eddie says.

 

"And Smythe?" Eddie adds.

 

"If you will just let me explain." Barry says.

Soon they are shouting at each other. Eddie storms out and Barry grabs the letter. he crumples it up in a ball and throws it across the room angrily.

 

"Barry?" Zoey Allen calls out a few minutes later.

 

"I saw Eddie when I was walking over, He does not look happy." Zoey says walking into the apartment.

 

"Barry?" Zoey calls out again when she hears her brother softly crying.

 

Zoey walks into the bedroom and sits down on the bed.

 

"Bear? Why are you crying what happened big brother?" Zoey says softly.

 

"Eddie he found out about Sebastian." Barry says.

 

Zoey frowns and scowls at the mention of her older brother's old name. She frowns again.

 

"Bear I'm sorry how" she frowns. "How did he find out?" She questions

 

 

 

Barry points to the crumpled up letter across the room and Zoey stands up and grabs it and unravels it.

 

"This is an invitation to a- Oh." Zoey says.

 

"Yeah. Barry says."

 

Zoey tosses the letter in the trash.

 

"Barry, You have kept this from him long enough. You guys promised that after the whole Flash and Bolt thing that you would never keep secrets from each other." Zoey says.

 

I-I didn't-t want him t-to think of me d-differently." Barry says in between sobs.

 

"Oh Barry." Zoey says hugging her brother.

 

They hear the front door open after some time and Zoey stands up from the bed.

 

"I'll let you two talk. You got this big brother." Zoey says kissing his cheek and walking past Eddie and out the front door.

 

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Barry says softly.

 

"If you let me explain the name thing I promise it will clear things up." He says with his head down.

 

He feels the bed dip and Barry looks up quickly at Eddie's expressionless face.

 

"When I was in high school I kept getting into fights. A lot of fights, because of my last name and who my dad was. The name Allen was such a bad name around here that all the kids they hated me." Barry says.

 

"Joe decided he had enough and he sent me to a boarding school in Ohio. My uncle was able to pay for me to go there. But I had to change my name. Hence the name Sebastian Smythe. I took My uncle's last name for my high school years. I was also a jerk. A bully. I hurt people Eddie. I hurt them." Barry continues choking up.

 

"I was just so broken and closed off because of those fights. I became this completely different person. Zoey she couldn't even look at me for weeks when I told her, Iris and Joe when I graduated. I kept this from you because I didn't want to burden you with this. I understand if you don't want to be with me anymore." Barry says tears falling down his face.

 

He feels the bed dip again and then soon a hand is lifting his chin up. Barry stares into Eddie's eyes.

 

"I don't care about any of that. I'm with you _Barry Allen_ not this Sebastian person, and I know what it's like to have a rough high school experience believe me I do. I'm sorry I stormed out like that. I just had a rough day and I saw the invitation and something inside of me snapped. I'm sorry." Eddie says.

 

"I should have told you sooner and I'm sorry I didn't." Barry says.

 

Eddie wipes his tears away.

 

"I forgive you." Eddie says.

 

"But we promised." Barry says.

 

"I know. Doesn't mean we can't both have stuff we don't want to share." Eddie says.

 

Barry nods.

 

"Now tell me more about this Sebastian and his high school experience." Eddie says.

 

Barry does. He tells him everything. Eddie listening intently.

 

***Later that night***

 

"I think you should go to the reunion." Eddie says suddenly when He and Barry are cuddling in bed. Barry looks up at him.

 

"What?" He asks.

 

"I think you should go." Eddie says.

 

"Eddie." Barry says.

 

"Hear me out."Eddie says.

 

Barry moves away to look at his boyfriend.

 

"You told me how you regretted everything you did in high school right?" Eddie asks him.

 

Barry nods.

 

"Well why don't you go and be the real you? Have everyone give you a second chance." Eddie says.

 

"I don't know." Barry says. 

 

"If I go I'm afraid I will become Sebastian again." Barry admits.

 

"I wasn't there when you were Sebastian but I'm here now. And I'm telling you this, you will never be your past self again. Not if you don't let yourself. Okay?" Eddie says.

 

Barry nods.

 

"Okay I'll go." He says softly.

 

Eddie smiles.

 

***A Week Later***

 

Barry sighs as he makes his way to the place the reunion was being held. He had gotten this day off but Eddie couldn't. So Barry was very reluctant to show up. Zoey had convinced him.

 

"Barry this is your one chance to show everyone that Sebastian Smythe never existed. You are Barry Allen my big brother." She had said to him.

 

So here he was. About to see people from his past, before he became the Flash, before he met Eddie. He takes a deep breath and is about to walk inside when he sees someone walking over to him and grabbing his hand.

 

"Eddie? What are you doing here?" Barry says looking at him.

 

"I couldn't let you do this alone now could I?" Eddie says.

 

"But Singh, your job." Barry says.

 

"Singh let me take the rest of the day off. I'm all yours." Eddie says.

 

"Besides I saw on the invite that you could bring a plus one. I told him I might be leaving early, cause I wanted to surprise you, but he gave me the rest of the day off." He adds.

 

Barry smiles.

 

"Thank you." Barry says.

 

"For you I would do anything." Eddie says.

 

He squeezes his hand. And the two walk inside. Barry feeling more relaxed than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> So if you didn't notice the chapter count this is 3 parts. Once again I wrote this a long time ago so I will have to go and edit some things and make it look and sound better. I'm sorry for leaving for so long. I just couldn't find it in me to write. Thanks for sticking around tho. 
> 
> Till the next update!
> 
> ~Rascal
> 
> My tumblr: iamnotthrowingawaymyship (come say hi!)


End file.
